Hershey Kisses
by Radioactive Secrets
Summary: Hannily! Hannily! Hannily! Obviously is a Hannily story. Invloves Hershey Kisses, Sparia, stuffed animals (specifically bunnies), and eventually some drama... okay, a lot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Emily P.O.V.

I sat with Hanna on the couch. It was the middle of the summer, and the middle of the day. We were both on the couch in tank tops and short shorts. I had my legs swung off the couch, but my top half lying on the side, my head lying on the arm rest. Hanna was on my other side, her entire body lying down, her head and blonde tresses in my lap. Her hands were placed softly on her stomach, while mine were sprawled around.

I yawned quietly and stretched, causing Hanna to yawn shortly after. I sat up and reached towards the little bowl full of Hershey Kisses we set out. I put my hand in and realized it was enveloped in goo. I sighed and slowly pulled my hand out. Great. It was covered in melted chocolate and Hershey Kisses wrappers. I used my clean hand to tap my friend so she would move. She grunted and scooted over and I reluctantly walked into the Marin kitchen and washed my hands. I returned and plopped back onto the couch. Hanna sat up and rolled over and over and over again while groaning.

"It's too hhoootttttttt," she whined. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help and grin a little at her. I turned back to the T.V. and tried to figure out what crap show we were watching. Some cartoon I guess. I don't even know. The show soon cut and went to commercials. Hanna sat up and threw her head back with a sigh. I silently observed her and smiled. Her hair was still down even though it was 99 degrees out- but then again, so was mine.

She rolled side to side while moaning until she settled back to looking straight forward. I chuckled to myself and looked forward again. on the T.V, a commercial for- ironically- Hershey Kisses came on. The little personified Hershey Kiss jumped around and got prepared to be put in a bowl and eaten or whatever. Next to me, Hanna made a noise and looked unpleased.

"I hate these stupid commercials. They're so dumb. It makes me feel like I'm eating a living thing since they like are movin' on their own and thinking and stuffs."

I laughed and she lied her head on my shoulder, making me blush and sigh inwardly.

"Like, honestly," she started again. "Like no. That's not true. They don't freakin' go around and pat each other on the back with their stupid little wrapping thingy, or give each other bouquets of their wrappers. No."

I stifled a laugh and shifted a bit to see her better. "Wow, Han. You really hate those commercials."

"Well! So what!? They're creepy. I don't wanna be eatin' humazized Kisses or personitied ones or whatever."

I rolled my eyes with a smile still plastered on my face. "Hanna. It's humanized. And personified. Not… whatever you said."

Hanna stuck her tongue out at me and with wide eyes. "Bite me."

I shrugged and smirked. "Fine. You asked for it." I jumped forward and pinned her down and softly sunk my teeth into her cheek. She shrieked and I laughed into her cheek. I backed my face up and kissed her cheek, pulling away with a 'mwah.'

The show came back on and Hanna seemed into it, even though it was a kid's show, so I didn't change it.

"Damn. This character it hot," I heard Hanna mutter next to me. I turned to her with an amused look on my face, but my eyebrows still furrowed.

"Han," I started, "he's a cartoon."

My blonde friend just shrugged. "So. I need me a new lover since Caleb left. I don't care if it's a cartoon as long as they're hot."

I let out a laugh as the show went on. I closed my eyes and put my head back, grinning. Every now and then I heard Hanna gasp or laugh. She was so cute. I started to drift off and pictured Hanna and I together. As in together together. I shot my eyes open and tried not to act startled so Hanna won't ask what's wrong.

_Okay_… what_!? Why did I just start to fantasies about me and _Hanna_ together?! _I tried to stay calm as I put my head back again and softly closed my eyes. I just saw a little scene of me and Hanna together again as a couple. I opened my eyes again, this time calmly. I shook my head slightly, hoping to get those images out of my head.

I squeezed my eyes shut, so tight that I couldn't see anything behind my eyelids. No images or people of dreams. I felt my breathing get steady as I began to drift off again. I jumped awake, startled, when I heard Hanna groan again.

"For God's sake!" She moaned. "Again?!"

I weakly looked at the television screen to see another Hershey Kiss commercial on and laughed in my head. She sure had a burning passion of hate for these commercials.

"What is the point!? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! NOOOOOOO! I hate yoouuuu. Dieeee."

I looked at her with a little terror and worry. We made eye contact and both stayed silent for a moment before we burst out laughing.

"Okay," I began calmly. "We, are going to help you get over your hate for these commercials. Keep looking at the screen." She reluctantly stared at the screen as the Kiss got catapulted out and into a person's bowl. They picked it up and put it against their lips, sucking softly like a vacuum so the kiss stayed stuck at their lips. The man then kissed the women where the Hershey Kiss was.

"See? It wasn't so bad," I stated. I looked over at her and saw the look of horror and disgust etched on her face. I face palmed still grinning.

"Ugh. See? Disgusting. I like the actual kisses better than the stupid commercials. She reached forward and dipped her hand into out Kisses bowl, accidentally covering it in the melted chocolate.

"Gur. I want a Kiss." Leaned over and kissed her cheek. I hopped back into my spot and appreciated the light blush the spread to her cheeks as she tried to contain her grin.

"No. I want a _real_ kiss."

I shook my head. "I'll get it first."

"No you won't. My hand is already in the bowl."

I surged forward as she dug through the chocolate muck and I dug my hands in too.

"No!" She yelled playfully. "Imma get the last Kiss!"

"Nooo. I shall get the Kiss!" I said triumphantly and jokingly.

"Haha!" She yelled and pulled out the last Hershey Kiss held it up like it was Simba as a baby in The Lion King. She quickly unwrapped it and she sucked it to her lips like a vacuum in the commercial. She closed her eyes and mockingly laughed at me as she began to let her breath out and pop in the Hershey Kiss.

Without realizing what I was doing I leaned forward to where the chocolate drop was until my lips were pressed against hers. All I tasted was chocolate, and what I can only describe as… Hanna. Something sweet and sharp at the same time. Something soft and yet something so… real.

I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, craving more of the mixture that the magical Hanna taste and chocolate created. I brought my melted chocolate covered hand up to her silky blonde hair and buried it into it, pulling her impossibly closer.

She moaned softly and allowed my tongue to slip past her lips and into her mouth. I tasted an overwhelming amount of the perfect Hanna-like taste. Our lips moved against each other, and the chocolate taste faded at the Hershey dissolved and disappeared. Now I was able to clearly taste Hanna.

Our tongues danced together as our lips moved in sync. I sighed softly into her mouth and felt the shiver run through the blonde girl I was kissing. I slowly and semi-reluctantly pulled my tongue back into my mouth as we returned to a closed mouth kiss. After another few seconds, we slowly pulled apart and I realized her chocolate covered hand was resting easily on my chest, the other on the space of the couch next to her. I smirked at her.

"I told you I would get the kiss," I said and winked before walking away from Hanna, chocolate in her hair and on her hands.

I walked to the kitchen and felt a hand pull me around and pull me into another kiss.

"Maybe you did," she started, a grin covering her face. "But I," she continued, putting emphasis on the I, "just got the _last_ kiss," she said matter-of-factly and walked away from _me_ this time and closing her bedroom door behind her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Sorry. I just really felt the need to make a Hannily one-shot. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna P.O.V.

Right after I closed my bedroom door, I regretted it. Now I was turned on, but I couldn't just go back and seem weak. So I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and entered my shower. I turned on the water to a temperature that was warmish, but more on the cold side. After stepping in, I immediately started to scrub the chocolate out of my hair. I smiled when I started to think about how the Hershey Kisses got in my hair in the first place.

Because of Emily. Everything with me lately has been because of Emily. I've been extra fluffy as of late, and extra lovey dovey, and day dreamy, and blushy and soft and sensitive and just… I don't even know. All I know is that it's all because of Emily. And I just kissed Emily. Oh my God… I JUST KISSED EMILY! WHAT! NO WHAT IF IT RUINS OUR FRIENDSHIP! WHAT IF WE START GOING OUT AND SPENCER AND ARIA DON'T SUPPORT US! WOAH WHAT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile in Sparia land…

Spencer P.O.V.

Aria and I stayed cuddled on the couch, pretending we weren't crying as we watched The Notebook. We had all the lights in her room turned off and the curtains drawn with the A.C. blasting. I started to admire the way the shorter girls' hair smelt and closed my eyes when my phone went off. I jumped and turned over to grab it. Luckily, it wasn't A calling me out for staring at Aria; it was Emily. I opened the message and read it in my head.

**Em: Spence. .. can u and Ar come over to Han's? I need help and advice and anything else u can offer plz. **

I replied back right after I read it.

**S: yea sure. R u ok? **

**Em: um… Im happy… I think. But idk why im happy about what happened. I shouldn't be**

**S: don't wrry Em. We'll be there in 10.**

**Em: ok tnx. Oh and don't mind the chocolate on me and the couch when you come. **

I nudged Aria as she wiped away her tears. I showed her the conversation Emily and I had and she stretched and yawn before slipping on her shoes. I slipped in my flip flops and we made our way downstairs, and she grabbed her keys in the process. We opened the door and stepped outside and groaned right when we did because of the heat.

We drove to Hanna's with the air conditioning in the car on as we hummed along to some classic songs on the radio. We reached our destination and pulled into the driveway. We stepped outside and moaned again from the force of the heat.

We dragged our feet along the driveway and the steps to her house and opened the door. The A.C. was on, but not as powerful as it was in the car or at Aria's. We looked around but couldn't find Hanna or Emily.

"Spence… where are they?" I heard Aria ask in a quiet voice next to me.

I shrugged. "They have to be here somewhere."

We made our way in the living room, and was a bowl of melted chocolate with Hershey Kiss wrappers in it. The couch has chocolate smears on it, and a chocolate handprint or two. Then I heard something coming from the kitchen and I tapped Aria.

"Shh… do you hear that?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Spence. It's just running water. It's probably Em."

We walked into the kitchen and found Emily in front of the sink with a damp paper towel wiping chocolate off her chest.

"Em," I said and cleared my throat. She turned to us and grabbed a napkin to dry off.

She turned towards us and laughed awkwardly. "Yeah," she started, "don't ask about all the chocolate."

I nodded as did Aria until all 3 of us started laughing. When the laughter slowed to a stop, I asked, "So, where's Hanna?"

Emily seemed frozen for a second, and then her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as blood rushed to them. "Um," she began and coughed when her voice came out as a squeak. "I- I'm not sure. M-maybe she's, uh… t-taking a shower. I heard the water running…" she finished and trailed off. I gave Aria a quizzical glance and she just shrugged as we looked back at Emily who was looking at the ground and grinning.

"Right!" Aria said excitedly next to me. "So what is it that you need, Em?"

Emily looked back up at us but didn't make eye contact. She worriedly glanced around the room, her eyes never staying in one spot longer than 1 second.

"Um… hanandihadamoment…" she mumbled under her breath. I didn't catch what she said. "Um… Em? What was that?"  
>She took and deep breath and closed her eyes before blurting out, "Hanna and I had a moment… like a romantic moment…" It took Aria and I a moment to process this information as we stared at Emily. Hanna and Emily…? Emily and Hanna…? Han and Em? Em and Han? Woah… didn't see this coming. Well at least not yet. It was bound to happen eventually, I mean Aria and I aren't blind. We can see how hot they are for each other or whatever, but this was unexpectedly soon. I imagined that they would just live in skinny love, stealing wanting looks at each other like a puppy who sees food it can't have for at least another half year.<p>

"What happened?" I asked the swimmer curiously.

She blushed again and started to nervously ramble. "Well… like, the Hershey Kisses, and then the commercials… and um… the wrapper, and they were patting each other on the back… and the bouquets. And um… the cartoon guy- um Hanna thought he was hot. Um then the- it was melted. She was complaining, and um then we got the melted stuff on our hands, and she found the last thingy, and uh… the vacuum! Then we're kissing! And then the brown melted… oh um chocolate and hair and couch and the taste thing, and the kiss she ate was Simba, and the vacuum and then she left."

Aria stared at her with our eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand what she said.

"Simba and a vacuum?" Aria asked, her voice filled with confusion and a bit of concern. Emily nodded furiously with her eyes wide. "Uh-huh."

Aria and I shook our heads and looked at her again. "What?" We said at the same time. She sighed again and explained it to us calmly. "It's a long story, but it involves Hershey Kisses and commercials. But all I know is that we ended up in a pretty heated kiss."

I nodded slowly, starting to understand a bit. Before I could say anything, Emily started speaking again.

"Guys… I don't know what to do. I think I might… like her. I mean, I started to fall asleep on the couch earlier and I began to have, like, a dream about me and her… like me and her _together_." I nodded thoughtfully and put my hand on my chin, before turned to the shorter girl on my left side.

"Okay. I'll stay here and continue learning ore from Em. You find Hanna and confront her on all this. Then bring her in here and we can all talk about this."

She nodded and I smiled at her enthusiasm. So cute. She turned on her heel and ran to Hanna's bedroom and opened the door.

Aria P.O.V.

I immediately made my way to Hanna's room, and cautiously opened her door, in case she was in there. I heard the water running and sat on her bed, waiting for her to exit the bathroom and come in here. I felt a grin make its way across my face. I couldn't help it though! I really want Emily and Hanna to be together; that would be so freakin' cute. So I stayed seated on her bed, kicking my legs back and forth while humming to myself.

Eventually, I started to feel bored so I stood up and slowly wandered around her room. I picked at some of the jewelry on dresser and looked back at her bed. I stifled a laugh at how messed up her sheets were, probably from her violent sleeping, but I couldn't help but wonder just _how_ intimate Emily and Hanna got earlier. I laughed the thought off, and my gaze moved to a couple lumps under her pillow.

I plopped on her bed and lifted her pillow and found a heap of stuffed animals, and couldn't help but say, "awwww" at how childish Hanna was. Each one of the plush figures had a tear or two in it, and looked like they were at least 5 years old. I inspected each one, and recognized two, which we under a separate pillow. The first one I remembered seeing Hanna with when we were really young. I didn't know the girls like I do know, but I knew _of_ them. We were probably 8 or 9, but I still think about it sometimes.

Hanna was best friends with 3 girls: Bridget Wu, Naomi Zeigler, and Riley Wolfe. I saw them at recess, while I sat alone and read. Sometimes Noel Kahn would say hi to me, and even sometimes Spencer. Spencer also usually read at recess, but normally inside. But, every now-and-then, when Spencer would read and write outside, she would sit near me. We wouldn't talk, or even look at each other; just work.

I only remember one time during recess, Spencer was next to me, reading a book on poetry, while I skimmed through one on the history of art. Hanna, Naomi, Bridget and Riley were all playing together, while Noel, Sean, Ben and some kid named Logan- who transferred in 6th grade- were all together. Emily was off with a girl named Clara, and a guy named Scott, the three of them on the playscape playing tag.

The guys were passing a ball and the girls talked in a group and ran around. I had glanced up from my book and saw Noel throw the ball towards Hanna and her friends. The ball ended up hitting Bridget Wu in the nose, and she started crying.

At that point, I nudged Spencer and she looked up and watched what elementary school drama was unfolding. Naomi ran around looking for a teacher so she could tell on Noel, while Riley sat with the injured Bridget. Hanna was carrying the pink bunny she always had dangling in her hand when we were younger, and walked straight up to Noel and kicked him between the legs. He groaned and hit the pavement. Ben pushed her down and grabbed the plush rabbit. She stood up and kicked him between the legs, too. He hit the ground next to Noel and dropped her bunny. She went the reach it when the Logan kid took it and ran.

I remember Hanna chasing him and tackling him to the ground, when Sean intercepted it and ran towards the playscape. Emily and her friends were off of it now, and Clara was standing next to Bridget as Scott helped Noel and Ben up. Emily had picked up the basketball the boys were tossing and stood still as Sean came running, holding Hanna's pink bunny. The blonde was still running after him, but she was slow, since her legs were short and she was the 3rd shortest girl in the 2nd grade. I was still the shortest, followed by a girl named Anastasia.

Emily stayed still, holding the ball as Sean ran towards the structure. Hanna was only about a foot behind, and was about to jump out and tackle the blonde boy when Emily threw the ball directly at his head. He plopped to the ground and dropped the bunny in front of Emily's feet. Hanna, though, was already in the air from flying towards Sean. Before she hit the ground, Emily grabbed her arm and stood her up. She had bent down and handed Hanna her bunny.

Hanna had thrown herself in Emily's arms and hugged her tight, before the teachers came and said it was time to line up. Even though all that happened, the two never talked again until we all became friends.

The other stuffed animal I recognized was the one Emily gave her for her when Em came back from Haiti at the end of the summer. She had gotten all of us souvenirs, from the trip. I had gotten a really colorful notebook, which I still had on the nightstand next to my bed, since I wrote in it all the time. Emily got Spencer a college schedule calendar and folder as a joke, but Spencer took it seriously and really loved it and already packed it in her college luggage she started packing when she was 11.

Emily had gotten Hanna the plush animal I was holding in my hand now. I remember when Emily returned, and she gave us each of our gifts. She handed Spencer hers and we all laughed when we saw what it was, except for Spencer who started squealing and jumping with joy. She had given me mine, and I launched myself in her arms saying thank you to her and flipping through the pages. Then she handed Hanna hers, and Hanna started blushing in embarrassment, since she didn't think we knew about how she loved stuffed animals. But she loved it anyways. It was a small bunny. One that was similar to the one she had at recess that time, but instead, this one was blue and had a bow on its chest and a hearts for its paws. She clutched Emily tight tuned towards her before talking.

"So, how do you know I like stuffed animals?"

At that, all 3 of us turned towards Hanna with 'come ON' expressions on.

"Han" Emily had said. "We all have seen the plush rabbit you keep in your back pack and locker at all times.

At that, Hanna had blushed harder. "Um… no I don't."

I had rolled my eyes when she said that and Emily continued. "Han-na," she said, pulling out the blonde's name. "Don't even pretend you don't."

I don't really remember what anyone said after that, just that we all hugged and thanked Emily, and were excited she was back.

I placed each rabbit down under the pillow again, and heard the shower water turn off. I was knocked out of all my memories, and prayed that when Hanna walked back into her room, she would have a towel on. Luckily, she did, but she jumped when she realized I was there.

"Aria!?" She yelped, clutching her heart. "Why are you here?"

I smirked and walked up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the bed. I sat her down and I knelt in front of her. She looked kinda freaked out and I was hoping she wasn't thinking I was gonna do to her what it looked like I would to anyone who just walked in the room.

"Hanna," I started calmly, "how bout we talk about Emily."

Hanna started to blush and I smiled at her. She shrugged at me, but wouldn't make eye contact.  
>"I don't know… there's not much to talk about," she said, trying to control her grin as she looked down at her fidgeting hands.<p>

"So, what exactly happened with the Hershey Kisses?" I asked her, trying to see her reaction. She started to blush furiously and couldn't help but smile. I gave her a happy sigh and stood up, reaching for her hand. "Come on. Stand up," I said to the blue eyed girl. She took my hand and stood in front of me.

"Okay, stand in front of you mirror." She gave me a quizzical glance when I said that, but she did it anyways, while I sat on her bed.

"Okay. I'm going to give you a series of questions, while you answer true or false as fast as you can. Just the first thing of the top of your head. Now close your eyes." She did as I told her and stayed standing in front of her reflection with her eyes closed.

"When I give you a statement or question, it's going to be me, but imagine it just being the voice in your head." She gave me a quick and short nod as I started.

"1: My name is Hanna Marin."  
>"True," I heard her answer immediately.<p>

"2: My mom's name is Ashley."

"True."

"3: I have brown hair."

"False."

"I have blue eyes."

"True."  
>"I'm dating Caleb Rivers."<p>

"False."  
>"I <em>was<em> dating Caleb."

"True."

"My friends are Emily, Spencer, and Aria."

"False."

I was a little surprised at her answer, and didn't understand her response. But I kept going.  
>"None of them are my friends," I said, it more sounding like a question since I was curious as to why she said false to the question prior.<p>

"Flase."

Well at least that's good.

"I hate one of them."

"False."

"I like one of them more than as a friend."

"True."

The second Hanna said that, her eyes shot open and she turned to me, and she looked slightly frightened.

"I like Emily."

Hanna looked at me, and then the ground.

"True."

She slowly looked back up at me, and saw the satisfied smirk I had on my face.

"There ya have it. Yay! You like Emily!" I said excitedly. She smiled a little and blushed. I ran out of the room as Hanna changed into the clothes she laid out on her dresser. I was literally jumping with joy for my friends. I entered the living room and saw Spence and Emily on the couch sitting criss crossed and chatting about what I assumed was Hanna. Only a few moments later, Hanna came out and stood next to me. Emily and Spencer looked our way, and I noticed Emily start to blush uncontrollably. The two tall girls stood up came into the kitchen with us.

Hanna and Emily stood in front of each other staring at the ground and grinning, their faces pink, and each occasionally stealing a glance at the other girl. Spencer and I stood watching the interaction and grinning, until we got bored and pushed them together into a hug.

They stood there for a while, perfectly content with just holding each other.

"Fine, fine," Spencer said next to me. "We'll turn around." She spun on her heel and turned me around too. But of course we turned our heads and looked back to see Emily kissing Hanna on the cheek and whispering something in her ear. Hanna jumped forward into Emily's arms and pulled back before kissing her. When the lip lock ended, Hanna nodded and spoke.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Em."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Well, this will be a story now, and I'll update soon. In the meantime, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily P.O.V.

SHE SAID YES! I feel like I just purposed to someone, and they accepted. Hanna Marin is officially my girlfriend. I can actually say that now, and I couldn't control the smile that was still stretched across my face, and my cheeks were starting to hurt.

Spencer and Aria we still here, sitting on the sofa while Hanna and I shared a comfy seat, with her half on my lap, half on the other side of seat. All the pillows went to Spencer and Aria since they agreed to let us have the blanket for now during the movie.

Spencer and Aria we secretly taking pictures of us, and every time I glanced over at them with a smirk, they quickly jumped and hid their phones and averted their attention back to the movie, not like any of us were watching. Hanna picked it out, and we refused on seeing _The Notebook, Mean Girls, Pitch Perfect, Bridesmaids, _or _Titanic_, since we've seen each at least 50 times. So instead, Hanna chose what she said is one of her other favorite movies, which ended up being _Barbie in a Mermaid Tale. _She was into it while I just looked around the room, but mostly just observing Hanna and her beauty, which was why I was smiling.

I guess I ended up dozing off, because after a while, I felt Hanna get off, and when I opened my eyes, Hanna was taking the movie out of the DVR.

"I'm tired," she said and stretched her arms, before looking over at Aria, who fell asleep with her head on Spencer's shoulder, and Spencer laying her head on top of hers, also asleep.

"They were taking pictures of us," I informed _my girlfriend_ with a grin.

"Of course they were," she said with a laugh.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder from behind as we sorta just looked at our sleeping friends.

"I gotta idea," Hanna said softly and turned towards me with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh boy… this doesn't sound good," I muttered under my breath as Hanna ran to the kitchen. I trudged after her and saw her sorting through the fridge, and grabbed some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, ice cream, and a bottle of tequila.

I followed her as she went back to the living room.

"Hanna," I started curiously, "what the hell are we doing?"

"We," she began, shaking the bottle of whipped cream, "are going to make them think we got drunk last night, and that they got a little carried away."

"Woah what? What the hell Han."

She slowly ran the whipped cream around Spencer's chest, and traced her breasts with it. She took her finger and whipped half of it off so it looked smudged like someone licked it. She whipped it on Aria's lip and took the chocolate, dragging it down Aria's neck, and smudged, placing some on Spencer's lips. She fell backwards laughing a bit, and covering her mouth trying not to wake them up. She took the ice cream and turned to me.

"Mind getting a spoon?"

I couldn't help but laugh along with her throughout the process, and knew I was part of this too. So I carefully walked to the kitchen and grabbed a two spoons.

When I returned we scooped the ice cream, and I pulled up a bit of Aria's shirt while Han pulled up Spencer's. We placed the frozen cream on their stomachs, and watched a shiver run through them. We smudged the ice cream around like we did with the whipped cream and chocolate.

"Now," Hanna said turning to me with a self-satisfied smirk. "We use this," she finished, picking up the tequila bottle and opening it. She drizzled some across each girl, and poured an oh-so tiny amount in each of our friends slightly open mouths. She took a gulp of it and handed it to me, and I took a smaller sip. She set the bottle down next to the couch, and ran to the kitchen.

She came back a couple minutes later with sprinkles, and sparkles. She just threw the sprinkles and sparkles on them, coating them very lightly on Spencer and Aria.

I shuffled out of the room trying not to laugh. I don't even want to know where she gets these ideas. She followed me in a couple seconds later with all the ingredients she used on our friends, and a more-than satisfied smirk on her face. After placing all the condiments back to their original spots before whipping her hands together, and then setting them on her hips.

"Now," she said, still looking happy with herself. "We wait 'til the morning."

She made her way back to the living room once again and turned off the last light. She glanced over her shoulder at me and signaled for me to follow her. I playfully rolled my eyes and smiled as she stole a couple pillows from Spencer and Aria.

After Hanna pulled out the leg rest for big chair, I scooted under the covers and swung the pillow behind me and rested my head on it. Hanna came in after me, easily finding space in the roomy chair. One of her legs laid on the pull out, the other fell on the arm rest. Her head rested lightly on my chest and we both closed our eyes with a happy sigh.

The room was dark, with the television still on, the light flashing slightly through our closed eyelids, but it was only a soft, comforting glow, which actually helped lull us to sleep. The sound also contributed, too. The T.V. volume was low, and only semi-audible, and the light hum of the air condition was in the background.

After a while, Hanna's breathing evened out, assuring me she was asleep. I glanced down a bit at her and grinned again, today's events replaying in my mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The following morning, I woke up and stretched my arms after carefully removing them from Hanna's waist. I looked down and noticed Hanna smiling.

"Han?" I whispered softly. "Are you awake?"  
>She opened her eyes and peered up at me.<p>

"Shhhh," she said softly, placing her index finger on her lips before pointing to Spencer and Aria, who were still asleep, but just started to shuffle around.

I closed my eyes, as did Hanna, but made a tiny slit in my eye to see what would happen.

Spencer woke up first and sat up and stretched. She lowered her arms and slowly looked around, noticing the sticky ice cream and chocolate and everything else that we smeared on them last night.

She hastily shook Aria awake, and she shot up, and looked down at herself, then at Spencer. She quickly jumped off the bed, which is when Hanna "yawned" from next to me. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and nudged me slightly, so I took that as my que to get up. I rolled my head and shoulders and glanced at my friends, trying to keep calm and not start laughing.

"Well finally you two stopped tryna go at it," Hanna commented standing up and smirking once again. "Em and I couldn't get you guys to get your hands off each other after you practically emptied the liquor cabinet. I felt like I was watching a porno."

I sat up and wore the same expression Hanna had, as Spencer and Aria looked at each other awkwardly and quickly looked away blushing once they made eye contact.

I stood next to Hanna and shifted my head a bit toward her ear.

"Maybe we should tell them," I said, feeling guilty for my friend's uncomfortableness.

"Just a little longer," she whispered back.

After a few long beats of silence, Hanna caved in. "Okay, okay. I can't take this awkwardness anymore. You guys didn't do anything. Em and I put that crap on you guys while you were sleeping."

Spencer's head shot up and they glared at us. Aria chucked a pillow at Hanna's head, but she swiftly ducked, but when her head emerged, Spencer was already in front of her with a different pillow that she swung at the blonde's head. Hanna spun around before stumbling backwards and crashing to the ground and on the other pillow that missed her a minute ago.

I turned to face them, getting ready for what was to come my way until I heard speaking.

"And how dare you bring Emily into this, Han. Don't think we believe you for a second that she helped with this. Emily is a good person," Spencer said good heartedly

I didn't correct and instead just smiled and bit my tongue. Hanna stood up and brushed herself off, and dramatically fixing her hair.

"Believe what you want, but Emily is not a saint," she replied.

"Neither are you. You're a little devil child," Aria joked back.

"That I am," Hanna said and winked.

Spencer rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"I'm just going to take a shower and get this all off me," she said before heading towards the bathroom.

"Take Aria with you. Just shower together," Hanna said, causing Spencer and Aria to whip their heads towards her. Hanna just shrugged.

"What? I know you guys wanna," she said suggestively.

Spencer ignored her comment and a few moments later we heard the shower water running.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After they both showered, Aria and Spencer headed home leaving Hanna and I alone.

Hanna was near the stove attempting the cook pancakes for dinner, and ultimately failing. She flipped one over to reveal the other side was completely charred. She groaned in frustration and I came up from behind her and rested my head on her shoulder with hands wrapped around her waist, just like our position last night during the sleepover.

"Looks good," I mumbled into her neck after kissing it lightly.

"Ugh, please don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I'm being truthful," I assured her.

She snorted in disbelief. "Please. You really wanna eat black, burnt, dead, pancakes from hell?"

I pulled away a bit and gave her a confused look with a small smile playing on my lips. "Pancakes from hell?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "They're completely burnt from the fires that burn in hell," she said darkly.

"Okay, you're a little messed up."

"I take offense!" She said playfully.

"But I like messed up people," I said, slowly turning her around to face me.

She didn't reply, she just maintained steady eye contact with me before leaning in and connecting out lips. I kissed back, pulling her closer, one hand on her hip, the other in the small of her back.

Her arms snaked up and around my neck, her left hand holding the back of my neck, and her right tangling itself in my hair.

"I love you," she mumbled against my lips.

_She loves me. Hanna loves me._ The statement caught me by surprise, but I felt my heart swell and its beat increase.

"I love you, too," I replied more than truthfully.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Okay, well something big is gonna happen next chapter, just so you all know. Please review so I know that people are reading. Oh, and sorry this chapter was kinda pointless; I just wanted to write some Hannily fluff before things get a little bit intense. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry to those of you who wanted the story to only be fluff, but more people wanted to have some drama, but I promise you that whenever I do write fluff, I will make it as fluffy as a can.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hanna P.O.V.

I let out a relaxed sigh as I swung my legs onto Emily's lap and she giggled quietly, and I smiled at the soft sound. It's crazy how easy it was. Like… to be with her, I mean. Like, everyone always says 'love is so hard' and stuff like that, so I always thought it would be confusing like algebra. Algebra is hard. But when I was with Caleb, it wasn't hard… but it wasn't simple. Sorta like how Language Arts is. It's not hard to do the work, but every-now-and-then, the whole editing and format thing can be confusing. But with Emily, it's fun. It's simple. Like free-period… Jesus Christ I feel like Spencer; making all these school references.

But back to my main idea. Being with Em just is fun, and simple, and easy, and every other word that means the same. Like… you know… those words. But I really just feel comfortable. I guess the fact that we've been best friends for so long eases any awkwardness.

I leaned up and reached for the remote on her other side, and kissed Emily's cheek on the way. She looked down and blushed, trying to control her grin. I smirked at her reaction and crossed my legs on her lap and put one hand behind my head and flipped through the channels.

_Toddlers and Tiaras, Dance Moms, Ouran High School Host Club, _or_ Teen Titans._ I turned to Emily and looked her in the eye once she turned her attention to me.

"_Toddlers and Tiaras, Dance Moms, Ouran High School Host Club, _or_ Teen Titans?" _She gave me a puzzled look.

"Um, 1) since when have you watched _Teen_ _Titans_? And 2) what is _Ouran High School Host Club_?"

"Well," I started sitting up, "1) Ever since I fell in love with Robin, and 2) it's an anime show."

Emily threw her head back and laughed. "I thought you fell in love with me!" She said chuckling.

I shrugged and grinned. "My heart is conflicted," I said dramatically.

She laughed again and I smiled at the sound. "Also, you watch anime? Are you like some big anime freak now?" She questioned playfully.

"Noooo. I only like that show because the guys are hot. I am one hundred percent in love with Honey. And Tamaki. But mostly Honey… and Tamaki."

She laughed again and pushed my shoulder. "So, you're in love with me, Robin, Honey, and Tamaki?"

I nodded. "Yup. But mostly you," I informed her before winking and standing up. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for my water bottle. I unscrewed the cap when I accidentally gulped something. I slapped the water bottle down on the table and couched for a second.

"You okay?" I heard a worry sounding Emily from the living room.

"Yeah. Fine," I replied easily before pulling out whatever I nearly swallowed.

It was a rolled up piece of paper.

I immediately started to freak out and my eyes went wide. It had to be from A.

I slowly unrolled it and my eyes scanned the message.

_Wanna keep your girls alive? Joining us will help. –A_

Wait, A wanted me to join the team? Ha. Did A really think I was smart enough to be A? Or did they really think I was dumb enough to join? Either way, I wasn't going to. Sure, I would do anything to keep Emily safe, girlfriend or not. Even with the other two. But I wouldn't betray them by joining the A team. I would just have to keep an eye out for them and protect them.

I figured A was watching, like they usually are, so I shook my head no, indicating I wasn't going to join.

I waltzed back into the living room and jumped onto Emily's lap. I wrapped my arms around her neck and smiled and she laughed.

"You're cute, you know that?"

I nodded. "Of course I know."

She shook her head smiling and looked back up and into my eyes.

"So… Do you wanna go out?"

She looked at me quizzically again. "Um… aren't we?"

I laughed again and nearly fell out of her lap. "I mean like go somewhere."

"Ohh. OK. Mall? Froyo?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure. Which?"  
>"Both?"<p>

I nodded and rolled off her lap when Spencer texted an S.O.S.

Assuming Emily also got the text, I glanced over at her. She was looking down at her own phone screen with a worried expression.

We both dashed off to the car.

She jumped in the passenger seat and I hopped into the drivers. No words were spoken as we drove a bit above the speed limit and rushed over to the Hastings home.

When we arrived there, we hopped out of the car. We speed walked up the driveway, and I grabbed her hand to calm her nerves. She gave me a pained type of smile as we barged into the house without knocking. We heard talking upstairs, so we raced up them and into Spencer's bedroom where Aria was starting to take deep breaths in our taller friend's arms.

"What happened?" Emily demanded from next to me.

"She was driving over here," Spencer started, her voice weak like she had been crying too. "And a black SUV almost ran her and her car down. It was A."

Aria let out a sob at that and Spencer held her closer and kissed her forehead protectively.

We stayed silent for a moment, and Emily took a seat on Spencer's bed to help comfort Aria when my phone buzzed.

**Told you so. How about I say this; it's not just about Spencer and Aria. We target Emily now. Joining yet? –A.**

I couldn't join. I wouldn't. I guess the girls noticed my worried expressions, and Spencer spoke up.

"Han? Something wrong?" She questioned gently, concern evident in her voice.

"No," I said, putting emphasis on it, hoping A would catch my double meaning. I wouldn't join the A team. "My mom just wants me home. Need a ride Em?" I say turning to my girlfriend.

She shakes her head. "I think I'm going to stay here for a bit, if it's okay with Spence and Ar."

Both girls nod. "Yeah Em. You should stay. We haven't seen you in a while." Emily nodded and stood up. She kissed my cheek and leaned into and close to my ear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm sure. But I gotta get going before it starts to rain harder," I say, speaking to all three of the girls for the last part, motioning towards the window at the rain. Then there was a strike of lightning, and it started to down pour.

"Spoke too soon," I sighed. I grabbed my purse and gave Aria comforting hugged, and kissed Emily on the way out.

"Bye guys, love you. Love you, Em."

"Love you too, be safe,"

"Same goes to you guys," I finish before leaving. I jog to my car and get inside before carefully driving home.

_Why does A want me? You'd think they'd want someone a little more bright, like Spencer. Why me_? I shake the thoughts away. I don't want to get into a car accident because I'm thinking about A.

When I pull into my driveway, it's still pouring rain. I run out of the car and to my front door.

"Shit!" I yell out in frustration when I realize it's locked. It must've clicked shut when Emily and I ran out. I look up and see the rain won't be slowing down anytime soon, so I run back into my car. I can't go back to Spencer's. They'll know something's up if I say my mom needs me, and then turn around and go back to them.

I rest my head on the steering wheel and let out a groan. I hate A. I hate this. _But at least I have the girls… _but I may not if I can't protect them. And after what just happened with Aria, it proves I haven't done a great job of that. I squeeze my eyes shut and block out the world around me. I pull out my phone to check the time. 4:00 P.M. My mom won't be home for another 2 hours. Maybe I could entertain myself with my phone, but I don't have any internet connection from here, so I can't text or go online or anything. I sigh and close my eyes again, blocking out the thunder, and quickly falling asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1 and a half hours later, I wake up and groggily groan and rub my eyes. It's a tiny bit darker now, but not by much. Luckily, it stopped raining, and was cool outside for the first time this summer. The windshields are covered in water droplets and are slightly foggy from the steam rising off the roads because of the heat on them being washed away.

I look in the rearview mirror and I notice something written on the back windshield.

_Last choice. Join: yes or no. –A._

I roll my eyes.

"For God's sake," I mutter to myself, exiting the car and walking to the back. "This is the third time you asked."

_Protect Emily. I have to protect her. _No. She'll be more hurt if she finds out I join the A-team. So would the girls. I'm not doing that. I just have to keep them all together and not let them out of my sight.

I roll down my sleeve and pull it over my hand and wipe away the words A wrote. I begin to walk away and stop when I get near my door. I back up and go to the front windshield_. Join: yes or no. _I quickly write something on the foggy glass, and walk away.

Spencer P.O.V.

I can't believe A nearly killed Aria. Nothing too bad has been happening in a while; why are they starting again now? And why start with Aria. I swear to God they better not be targeting her. I won't let that happen. I will literally lock her in my closet if they are, just to be sure she' safe. But pulling her closer to me made me realize what I could've lost. What if… something _did_ happen? Even though I hate to even think about it, what if Aria _did_ die? I wouldn't be able to tell her everything I've ever wanted to tell her. I wouldn't be able to ever kiss, her or call her mine. I wouldn't be able to tell her I love her. And now, with A starting off with a bang, more things like this could happen, and I doubt we are always going to be lucky enough to survive attach after attach from A. And I can't lose Aria.

She buries her head deep in my neck and I feel a couple cold tears escape her and run down my chest. I feel my own eyes burn and blur, and I softly shut my eyes, allowing a single tear to race down my face and drop. Just like that; it just dropped.

I feel eyes on me and I look over to see Emily giving me a knowing and sympathetic look. I give her a weak smile which turned into more of a grimace, but I know Emily knew what I was aiming for.

I felt Aria pull away from me a bit and I loosened my grip.

"Thanks for letting me come her, Spence," the smaller girl said, her eyes red and puffy. She kissed my cheek briskly and fell back into my arms, and we held each other loosely. I sighed and gave her a quick squeeze before her phone went off. Then mine. Then Emily's.

A.

Hanna was the only one not with us. Was the message about her? Was Hanna in trouble? I could tell the same thing was going through my both of my friend's minds when I saw Aria's look of worry, and Emily's straight up panic.

We all took a look at each other before we nodded and opened up the 'new message' in sync.

_Third time's the charm. –A_

Attached was a picture of a car's windshield, rain droplets and a hint of fog covering it, with the word 'yes' spelt across it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: If you get what that means, please pleeaassseee don't be mad at me. I promise it'll all be good again. I mean, it could get bumpy, and could possibly at one point be straight up bad, but it'll all end up good and fluffy. But she's doing it for the best. Review please… even though I'm a little scared to see your reviews in case any of you yell at me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna P.O.V.

I honestly hate myself right now. I really really do. How could I do this? How could I be so stupid to fall for their trap, and actually join? God, I'm so stupid. I am. When they find out… God when they find out they'll never forgive me. Ever! And Emily… she defiantly won't forgive me. I'm going to lose my two best friends and my girlfriend because I wanted to protect them. Now I'm realizing what this all means. I JOINED THE FREAKING A-TEAM FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT WAS I THINKING! But then again, maybe A really will stop. Wait. Why did I not think this through before? Why would A stop once they actually have me on the team? Jesus Christ I'm so stupid. But, I'm pretty sure what A really meant was that they wouldn't actually kill or attempt to kill them anymore. Or at least not be too violent…

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I unenthusiastically made my way down them one by one and nearly tripping twice. I didn't bother to see who it was on the other side; I just swung open the door. Emily, Spencer and Aria were there. I tried to keep my face from falling, not like it could fall much, since I wasn't wearing an exactly happy expression, but moved aside to let them in.

"Hanna," Emily started and hugged me. "We got a text from A. We thought you were in trouble."

I stood awkwardly and gave them a half smile and shrug. "Well I'm not."

I couldn't bear to make eye contact with any of them, especially Emily, so I tried to direct my eyes anywhere but in theirs as I walked to the kitchen.

"Han," I heard Spencer begin as she came up from behind me. "Are you alright?"

I snapped my head towards them and gave a fake smile. "Yeah. Yeah, of course," I assured nonchalantly, but Spencer arched one eyebrow and gave me a look as if to say, 'we'll talk about this later.' Damn Hastings. That girl can see right through me.

"So…" Aria said hesitantly and awkwardly, "um, where's your mom?"

_Shit_. "Um, yeah, she just left for an emergency business trip. She wanted to make sure she got to see me before she left. She's gonna be in Road Island for the weekend." It wasn't a total lie. It's just that all that happened earlier, and she didn't actually see me.

Everyone nodded, and Spencer did too, but it was slower; more suspicious. Well, she's suspicious of me, I guess. Or however you phrase that. Dammit, she's on to me. Damn Hastings.

"Well as long as you're okay, I'm good." Aria said to me.

"Yeah, so am I," Emily said with a smile.

"We should probably head back to my house and get our stuff," Spencer explained half to me half to our friends. "So we'll text later, okay?" I nodded to her and they began to retreat.

"Wait," I called out and they stopped and turned their heads in my direction.

"Promise you'll call or text or stop by or something? I really don't like being here alone," I told them shyly. As much I don't want to be around them because of the guilt, I don't want to be alone. Not with my mom gone, and not knowing that it' possible for A to stop by and ask for some coffee.

"Yeah of course," Emily said and smiled again. I quickly forgot about everything bad happening when I saw her smile, and I could help but smile back.

Once they left, I plopped down in the couch and willed myself not to cry thinking about what'll happen when or if they find out.

Emily P.O.V.

I sat in the passenger's seat as Spencer drove us back to her house.

"Did you guys notice anything off about blondie?" Spencer questioned from besides me.

"No. What do you mean?" I asked her and lowered the radio station.

"I don't know… she just seemed kinda secretive."

"Well we can talk to her about it later. But I'm sure she just has a lot on her mind. She's really behind in her classes, not to mention we all are dealing with A."

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I know she has those things on her mind, but something's bothering her and I doubt it's her grades. And if she really is struggling with her classes, then we can always help. Her classes are simple."

I rolled my eyes lightly. "Well they're easy for you. She actually has a hard time with them."

Spencer rolled her head towards me and back towards the road. "Oh come on, guys. Don't say you don't think her classes are easy. We took them last year no problem."  
>Aria spoke up from behind us. "Yeah but we're in most of the higher level classes; of course we're going to find them easy. The only classes we have with her are like English and gym. Because we don't take APP English, and gym doesn't require high grades and stuff."<p>

"Can we stop talking about Hanna's grades and classes? I really think something is wrong," Spencer said to shut us up on the prior topic.

"Well like I said, I'll talk to her about it soon," I said slightly harshly. I didn't want to keep talking about anything we just were talking about. I didn't want to discuss Hanna's educational status, or that she's hiding something from us.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When we made it back to Spencer's, we walked into her room and Aria and I looked around for our bags and clothes we left. After we gathered out stuff, the three of us made our way to the living room. Spencer flipped through the channels until she landed on some documentary on Abraham Lincoln.

Aria and I groaned in union and Spencer turned to us. "What? This is fascinating."

"To you!" Aria exclaimed. "Not to us."

Spencer whipped out her puppy dog eyes.

"Fiiiinnneee," Aria said giving in.

Spencer cheered and kissed Aria's cheek before turning up the volume and intently watching the show. Aria and I stayed on our phones, texting each other about what a dork Spencer was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When the 1 hour documentary was over and done with, Aria and I stood up and stretched. Spencer rolled her neck and looked at us.

"What time did Hanna tell us to call her?" Aria asked us curiously.

Spencer had her left arm bent over her head and her right arm holding its elbow as she tried to loosen her arm muscles. "She never said a certain time, she just said to call her soon. Which we probably should do before she storms over here and goes all Hanna-bal Lecter on us for not checking in."

I nodded and pulled out my phone. I quickly pressed 1 on my phone, and it started calling Hanna's cell number since she was on speed dial. After 3 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice answer.

"Hey Han. It's Em. Were you asleep?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I dozed off on the couch after you guys left."

"Oh, alright. Do you want us to stop by? We can stay with you for a little while. Or maybe we could go out. The four of us. We haven't been many places together in a while besides our houses with all this stupid A stuff. We can go-" before I got to finish my sentence I heard a sob coming from the other end of the line.

"Hanna? Han are you okay?" I asked as a wave of worry took over.

"I-I don't know. Can you guys come over please? I made a really big mistake and," she couldn't finish as she started up with the hysterics again.

"Hanna. Hey hey hey, calm down. We'll be right over, okay? Don't move it's okay," I said and hung up.

"Come on guys, Hanna needs us," I said rushing out the front door.

I jumped into the passenger's seat once again as Spencer took over the driver's seat and Aria consumed the back.

Not another word was spoken as we zoomed off to Hanna's house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Do you think Hanna is going to tell them? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna P.O.V.

When Emily called me and mentioned A, I couldn't help but start crying. I was now helping the person who was ruining our lives. I had to tell the girls. I couldn't keep this in even if A hasn't approached me yet, and it's only been 2 hours. They would understand right? They have to. I just have to explain to them it's in order to protect them.

I was pacing my living room with my hand on my forehead as I stressed about their reactions. Will they be upset? Will they understand? Before I could come to a conclusion, my phone went off.

_Heads up, heads off. You inform them, I'll deform you. –A_

Damn. But the girls are already on their way over. They'll know I'm lying if I come up with something…

I quickly delete all my texts from A. They can't know about this- any of this. I set my phone on the counter and exit through the back door before dashing off into the woods.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emily P.O.V.

I was really worried about Hanna, and I guess I didn't do a good job at hiding it. I felt Aria rest a hand on my shoulder and Spencer spoke up.

"Hanna's gonna be fine, Em. I f she was in any danger, she wouldn't have had tome to call us."

I just shrugged and looked down before turning my head towards the window. I picked up my bag and scooted a little bit towards the door before peeking inside to catch a glimpse of two little stuffed bunnies that belonged to Hanna. She snatched them a little earlier and when they were rushing out the house I didn't have time to put them back, so placed them in my bag instead.

They offered me little comfort, but they reminded me of Hanna and that was good enough for me. I pulled my bag closer and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath. _Hanna will be fine_, I had to keep reminding myself.

The drive to the Marin residents seemed to take forever, though, and anticipation was getting the best of me.

"Em, I am going to slice your feet off if you keep doing that," Spencer warned from besides me. I looked at her with confusion and then looked down and realized my left foot was tapping on the car mat excessively. I stopped all movement until my hand rested on the cup holders in between the two front seats, and my fingers started clacking on the plastic.

"Emily!" Aria and Spencer scolded at the same time.

I pulled my hand back and tried to stay calm until we finally got there. The car wasn't even stopped yet when I unbuckled and ran out the door. Aria and Spencer got out quickly and followed me as I barged into the house.

"Hanna?" I called out. Spencer and Aria did the same and we ran upstairs to find she wasn't there. We entered the basement and she was still nowhere to be found. We ran into the kitchen and something caught my eye. Hanna's phone. I cautiously picked it up and looked it over before turning it on and entering Hanna's passcode. Nothing new or mysterious was there, just all of Hanna's regular apps and texts. Why would she leave her phone here? Before I knew it, I was crying.

Hanna was in danger. She was nowhere around here, and she doesn't have her phone. We have no hope in finding her.

I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder and rub soothing circles on my back. It did little to calm be but I was grateful for my friends.

Then I heard Spencer's soft yet raspy voice break the silence. "We'll find her, Em. I promise."

I was silently praying that she would keep this promise.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hanna P.O.V.

Fuck me. Just fucking fuck me. I hate this so much. I hate _me_ so much. I'm a fucking idiot. I really, truly am. I was simply running. Running through the woods at a fast pace to try to get as far as possible so I wouldn't put my friends or my girlfriends in danger. I was just doing something as simple as running when me- being the clumsy me- glanced behind my shoulder for a moment as if something was behind me, and then I tripped on a root in the ground, and tried to regain my footing and wobbled around and ran straight into a tree. Head first.

I've been laying on the ground for the past 20 minutes was dirt getting all over the back side of my brand new Ralph Lauren leather jacket. Luckily I wasn't a complete mess besides that. Just some mud on my shoes and a small cut on my forehead from the tree. But for some reason I just felt too lazy to get up. I tried with all my strength to do it, but my body ignored my pressing thoughts and stayed sprawled out on the ground until I somehow found the strength to sit up with a groan.

I trudged across the floor of the woods and stepped over branch after root after rock until I was at Lookout Point, and suddenly, the sky was turning a darker, and on a few hours it would be a faint orange color. I sat down on the rock near the edge of the cliff and gazed down at the small town below.

It looked different up here. It looked… peaceful. But once you enter it you see it's far from that. People are like that too sometimes. Everyone always says, 'don't judge a book by its cover,' but no one really takes into consideration that sometimes it means things or people look good on the outside, but the inside can be a horrid, scary, mess. It's not always the other way around. People don't always realize that.

Lots of things can fool you.

Tons of people are in disguise.

Now sadly it seems I'm one of those people now that I joined the A-team.

God I hate this.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aria P.O.V.

I feel awful for Emily. I was panicking and freaking out right now, and Emily's the one who's her girlfriend. She must be completely off her game and on edge right about now. She was pacing the kitchen and suddenly began to frantically rip through the draws and casinos and, well, anything in sight.

I didn't know what to do so I picked up Hanna's phone and a tried looking for anything I could as to where she might be when Spencer snatched it from my hands.

"Hey! Spence, I was looking through that you know," I informed her.

"Yeah I know," she said, eyebrows furrowed as she swiped and clicked away on the screen in concentration. "Come here."

I scooted next to her and cranked my neck to look at the screen. Spencer was on a page and was about to hit a button that said, 'revive deleted files.' She quickly pressed down on it, and a blue bar popped up and almost instantly filled. Her message inbox was now full, which meant Hanna had deleted a ton of texts.

With no words spoken, I watched as Spencer cautiously opened her message, and we went to the ones that came from a blocked number. Most were ones Hanna has shown us or told us about before, but there were two that looked unfamiliar.

_Told you so. How about I say this; it's not just about Spencer and Aria. We target Emily now. Joining yet? –A._

The most recent one from only about half an hour ago said, _Heads up, heads off. You inform them, I'll deform you. –A._

Oh damn.

I turned to Spencer, wide-eyed. Hanna was on the A-team now? A threatened her on it? Was that what Hanna was planning on telling us before she got this last text?

"Um, Em?" I said softly, tearing my eyes away from the phone screen to look at the worried girl.

She rushed to my side and I showed her the texts. She read them and stopped. Her eyes grew wide and fearful and then changed to one full of anger.

"Why would she keep this from us?!" She all but yelled.

"Emily, calm down," Spencer said strictly from beside me. "She probably was going to and then she got this last text and ran off."

"She should've texted us!" She shot back. "She should've told us in the phone call or something!"

I sighed. "Emily… that's not exactly something you say over text," I pointed out.

"Well that's just too damn bad!" She exclaimed and Spencer and I were surprised. Why was Emily so pissed? It's not like she openly joined. It's not like she wanted to.

Right?

Suddenly there was a buzz and we looked down to see Hanna's phone had received a new text.

_Guess again, bitches. Hanna chose this. Guess she has some of her own bones to pick with you three. –A._

"We can't believe what A tells us," Spencer warned, but her voice sounded slightly unsure. Almost like she believed A.

I didn't at all. There was no way in hell that Hanna would join the A-team.

"Oh my God," Emily whispered in shock. "I can't believe this. Hanna betrayed us. Our friend betrayed us. My girlfriend betrayed us!" She shouted, getting angrier and angrier each passing moment.

I rested my hand lightly on her shoulder. "Guys. A has tried to tear us apart before, why do we think they aren't going to try now?"

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer nod. "Yeah, A has already blackmailed people into joining… even I've joined." Even though Spencer was trying to help, she still didn't sound very convinced.

"Plus," I started, adding on to my prior thoughts, "this is _Hanna_ we're talking about. You know? Hanna? Bubby, blonde, clumsy, ditzy Hanna? Our friend? Your girlfriend? And no offense but her GPA is below basic. I don't think the A-team would let her on if she tried to join. So they wouldn't ask her join, either."

Emily shrugged and sat, burying her head in her hands. "I can't believe this," I heard her mummer.

I had nothing to say, so I awkwardly fidgeted in my chair until Spencer cleared her throat and stood. She put Hanna's phone in her pocket and walked to a draw, searching through it until she found a flashlight. She checked to see if it worked, clicked it back off and stood in front of us with her arms crossed.

"Let's go," she said, turning to the door. "I have a few ideas as to where Hanna is."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. I promise that the fluff will return soon, and I will give you a lot of fluff next chapter to make up for the lack of it as of late. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna P.O.V.

Maybe the girls didn't want to look for me. I mean, it's been almost 2 hours after all. Or maybe they just can't find me. Oh crap. What to do I tell them if they do find me?! What do I just tell them period when I see them again?!

I let out a sigh and notice how heavy my eye lids feel. If they haven't found me yet, they probably wouldn't at all. I might as well head back now and sneak inside where hopefully the girls won't be waiting for me. Especially Emily. I don't want to see her upset.

I stood up and realized where exactly I was. In the woods. It was night time and I didn't have my cell phone or a flash light. Hopefully I'd be able to make my way back without getting to messy. I brushed myself off a bit and carefully walked down the hill. My eyes had adjusted to the dark as I sat, so it was surprisingly easy for me to see. I stumbled a few times but never actually fell, but continued anyways with the thoughts of sleeping in my bed filling my head.

About halfway down the path, I heard footsteps. I froze up and saw beams of a flashlight not too far away. I then heard familiar voices and dove to the side and cursing quietly to myself when I ran into a tree. I scurried behind it and waited for the voices to pass. When they were close to the tree, I held my breath and tried not to make a sound. But, of course, with my luck, I didn't have enough breath to hold and let out a sigh.

"What was that?" I heard my girlfriend's worried voice ask to our friends.

"A?" I was able to recognize Aria's voice offer that and I inwardly snickers. _Yup, pretty much._

"I don't know. A, or maybe Hanna," Spencer said.

I tried to get up, and broke a twig in the process and that's when the girls turned in my direction and began walking towards the tree. Right when they were on its side I stood up and dashed off. I leaped over some roots and over some fallen branches until I saw the lights from my house a few yards away, I ran up my steps and swung open the door before running to the kitchen and grabbing my phone. I rushed up the stairs, shimmied out of my cloths and into some shorts and a tank top and threw the covers of my bed over my head and cried quietly.

My phone went off, and I knew I had to check it. I looked down at my screen and saw it was another text from A. What do they want now? I already know I can't tell the girls about my betrayal.

You were in the woods. We kidnapped you but you escaped. No questions asked, and the girls won't ask any themselves. –A.

Now A wanted me to lie to them. I wiped my eyes when I heard my door from downstairs open and my bedroom door wasn't even knocked on before it was opened. I peeked out from under the covers and Emily ran up to me and took me in her arms before pulling away and rapidly smacking my arm.

"Emily! What the hell?!"

"Don't do that to me again!" She shouted before squeezing me once again.

"I won't," I whispered to her. "I won't."

"Hanna," I heard Aria start carefully, taking a step closer while Spencer sat at the foot of my bed. "What happened?"  
>I was about to tell them everything. About me and about A and about what really happened when I remembered my latest text.<p>

"While you guys were on your way here, there was a knock at my back door, and I opened it and there was a black hoodie and they knocked me out and I woke up in the woods. When I heard more footsteps after I woke up, I took off thinking that it was the rest of the A-team and when I realized it was just you guys, I didn't have it in me to stop so I came back here." I hated lying to my friends, but I couldn't risk getting killed, or having one of them get hurt.

But the thought of all of us being safe for now didn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. It didn't stop me from letting out the sob I did a near two seconds later. Emily pulled me to her chest and held me as tight as she could while Aria rubbed my back in a soothing matter. But all that did was remind me of what I'll lose in the fear future when I tell them the truth. Or when they figure it out…

Without thinking, I sprang away from their embrace and leaped off the bed. "You guys should go. You can't be near me." I almost covered my mouth with my hand after I said it but I realized that would look more suspicious so I took a deep breath and turned towards my window.

I felt a warm hand being placed on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. In the window reflex I could see a hurt looking Emily and a surprised Aria and Spencer in the background. I turned towards them teary eyed and launched myself in Emily's arms and buried my head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around my waist with one hand and patted down my hair with the other.

"I'm sorry," I murmured into her neck before I kissed it lightly.  
>"Shh," she said softly in my ear as I felt myself relax. I melted into her and let her hold me up. I didn't inform her about the black dots that were clouding my vision, I didn't want to alarm her. I didn't react; instead I tried to keep myself upright. I wasn't too freaked, though. But everything was slowly crashing down and washing away at the same time. Soon everything became a blur, but I didn't make a sound. When I felt my knees buckle I let my eyes drop and my body slump and I felt Emily catch me as I fell before I fell unconscious.<p>

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I slowly began to see blurry forms of people. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again to see the image more clearly. Emily was sitting on my right, looking over me with worried eyes while Spencer and Aria slept all wrapped up in each other with some blankets and pillows against the wall.

"Hey cutie," Em said softly when she realized I was up.

"Hey yourself," I say back with a raspy voice. I try to get up and when Emily sees me struggling she gently pushes me down.

"Hate to tell you this," she says, "but you're still really weak. I don't want to risk you passing out again."

I nod lightly and sighed before squirming around, making myself comfortable. Emily swung herself over me and shimmied under the covers of my bed. I turned towards her and smiled, not even remotely thinking of today's events. I snuggled into her side and kissed her shoulder. She sat up and looked down at me with a loving look on her face. She leaned down slowly and took my bottom lip in between her own as she kissed me softly. I opened my mouth ever so slightly and her tongue gently invaded my mouth. My own tongue stayed still, too tired to do any work, and only casually swiping back every now and then. I felt my breathing span shorten and she noticed and pulled away. I smiled up at her and felt every one of my emotions and feelings for intensify by 10 million percent, and I rested my head back against my pillow, the over whelming feeling of being love and loving someone so strongly all getting me dizzy.

I felt something missing, though. Where was that lump under my pillow? I sat up slowly and Emily didn't stop me this time. With confusion most likely etched on my face I lifted the pillow only to find nothing there. I frowned and panicked slightly before I heard Emily giggle and reach for her bag before pulling out two furry little toys. I instantly scooped them up and pulled them close to my chest, forgetting other people were in the room.

I opened my eyes again and saw the dark haired girl smirking at me. I froze for a second before rapidly shoving my bunnies under the pillow and turning towards Emily, who still had a sly smile on her face.

"What are their names?" She asked in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes and flipped her off before plopping down on my pillow.

"I think it's adorable," she whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows. "No," I began, "It's stupid. _They're_ stupid."

She remained smirking before turning off the bed and towards the dresser. I quickly peeked under my pillow and kissed each of the stuffed rabbits' heads. "I don't think you're stupid at all, I love you so much."

I flipped back on my pillow and looked to my side to see my girlfriend standing by the bed with her arms crossed and a satisfied grin on her face.

"You love them so much huh?" She said, mocking me. "More than me?" She asked, pulling a pouty face that made my heart ache and rapidly beat at the same time.

"Eh…" I said, teasing her as she fake gasped before shaking her head and crawling back in bed with me.

"Don't worry babe," I say, kissing her temple while she pulls me closer to her. "I love you more than anything."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning I woke up to the smell of something cooking and found Aria alone by herself in the corner, still asleep and a hard look on her face. She was shivering and kept reaching out to her side, where Spencer was last night, but only to find nothing and to try again.

I smiled warmly at her, and made my way over to where she was sprawled out on the mess of bedding and I took my hand in hers. She opened her very slightly and squinted.

"Come on, shorty," I said to her, pulling her up. "Let's get you in bed."

She stood up and we walked back to bed hand in hand and went back under the covers. We fell back asleep and woke up only 15 minutes later when we heard a snap of a camera, and when the smell of breakfast was a lot more obvious. Aria and I pulled away from each other and looked at the doorway to see Emily and Spencer holding a tray of food each, and a camera in their other hand.

"Awww" the both cooed at us, but you could catch the hint of innocent jealousy in each girls' eyes. "Look at wittle team Haria!" Spencer said in her baby voice. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
>"No, Sparia and Hannily are going on now. Haria can't happen anymore. Too bad," I responded sitting up.<p>

I caught the blush on my friend's faces and they avoided eye contact. "Sparia isn't a thing guys," Spencer explained. "We're just friends."

I glanced over at Aria and noticed her face fall slightly. "Yeah," she agreed, although it didn't convince me. "Just friends…"

I could feel the tension that suddenly filled the air and perked up. "Well it's bound to happen eventually!"

I saw Aria look down bashfully on my side and Spencer and Emily walked towards us with the tray of juice, eggs, toast, and bacon on two plates a tray. We started eating with our significant other, or our, 'friend' as Sparia over there would say.

"Seriously though, you guys will totally happen. I'd bet on it," I said half serious.

The two looked over at me with a stern look. "Hanna, shut up," Aria said before turning her head to the food again.

"Ouch. But come on guys! If me and Em happened, you guys have to too!"

"It's Emily and I," Spencer corrected right before Aria practically cut her off and continued, "Han. Drop it," she warned.

"Whatever. But you guys are gonna get together. Even if I have to make you," I said to them all with a wink before tuning to Emily. "If it's the last thing I do," I mutter, so only Emily hears. She looked up at me with a smirk and I knew she understood.

_Yes_, I thoughy_. I am now going into spy me mode._

Operation Sparia was now a go.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Guys I need to get a life :/ Eh. **

**So what did you think of Tuesday's episode? I WAS CRYING SO HARD THROUGH OUT THE ENTIRE EPISODE. GRRRR. FREAKING CLIFFHANGERS THAT MARLENE HAS TO PUT US THROUGH. Sometimes I love Mar, sometimes I hate her… **

**Remember to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Emily P.O.V.

I knew Hanna wasn't joking about the whole Spencer and Aria get together plan. I'm pretty sure Hanna and I both know how much those to not-so-secretly like each other. All four of us were supposed to be such great secret keepers, but it looks like Spence and Aria could use some lying practice.

I took a sip of my orange juice and tasted pulp. I was surprised but the size and coughed, choking for a second, and before I could settle down, Hanna yelled out, "CPR!"

She lunged across the dinner tray knocking over her food and mine, as well as some of Spencer's and Aria's. Both of them in the background complaining about their spilt food and stained cloths.

"Come on, Han!" Both of them were saying but soon I couldn't hear them anymore because Hanna's lips were on mine and… nothing. And nothing. She was kissing me and all that happened was sparks. Sparklers and fireworks and happiness and cheering and for a moment I thought it was the Fourth of July. She pulled away and all the ruckus from our friends resumed, but it was all muffled once I looked into Hanna's eyes.

"I saved you," she whispered.

"You'd be a sucky lifeguard," I tell her with a smirk.

"I take offense! If it wasn't for me you'd be dead," she says playfully.

"You are correct, my love! Without you, I would banish and shrivel, for I cannot live without my soul mate!" I tell her dramatically, placing the back of my hand on my forehead.

She smiled and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Jeez. Gag me with a spoon. Did you get that from one of Aria's favorite books?"

"Hey!" I heard a distant whine from our petite friend and laughed.

Hanna P.O.V.

I admired Emily's giggle while grinning like a doofus up at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked curiously.

"Because… I have too. I can't look at you in any less of a way. You're too perfect for that."

Emily turned a deep shade of red, and we sat up, Spencer and Aria cooing in the background. But all I could hear was my mind echoing the sound of Emily's laugh, and voice and the way she says 'I love you,' too me. The way her breathing evens out when she falls asleep… the sound she makes when she's trying to study and I keep poking her. Even the way she tries to stifle laughs sometimes. Everything she say, does, every sound she makes is my own personal playlist inside my head.

I could stay here, in this moment, forever. Two, supportive, (totally in love), caring best friends who have been through everything with me. Here with my girlfriend, my best friend, the love of my life. Emily. Simply, Emily. Simply Spencer and Aria. Simply… simple.

That's the way I like it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After two hours of the four of us lounging around, watching re-runs of 'Gossip Girl,' and playing video games, listening to music and fooling around, Spencer and Aria decided to hang at their own homes.

The door closed behind them, I swung my head towards the raven haired beauty with a pervy grin and raised eyebrows. Emily grinned with her brows furrowed.

"What do you need, creep?" She said playfully, strutting back to the kitchen.

"C'mon! I need help! Duh!" I urged and she turned to me with half a chip in her mouth.

Sighing, I came to the conclusion she didn't understand. "We have to make a plannnnnn. FOR SPARIA!" I shouted the ending and placed on fist on my hip, the other shot triumphantly in the air, my head tilted back.

I could almost hear Emily roll her eyes.

"Han, I want them to be together as much as the next guy, but we can't force them into a relationship," she reasoned.

"Jeez, no need to be so reasonable. Anyways, we need a plan because they need each other. They love each other, _obviously_, but neither of them are ever gonna make the first move unless we push them. Forcefully."

"Oh God, Hanna. You will never understand true love," Emily said shaking her head.

I smirked. "But I understand _us_. You and me."

"You're starting to sound a lot like a Lifetime movie," Emily teased and I winked.

"For real though," I began again, "Spence won't do anything and Aria won't if Spencer doesn't, SOOOO….. Endless cycle. We have to help them out."

Emily set down her phone and drink. "Well, then let's work on the plan," she said with a shrug. I squealed and jumped into a chair.

"OKAY. Step one. You go to Aria and talk to her about how she feels about Spence. I'll go to smarty with the same topic… except, you know. How she feels about Aria… not herself."

"Fine. One step at a time. Go off and we can meet up in an hour," Emily decided and I jumped up, stood stiff and proud, and saluted. "GOT IT, SIR- I MEAN MISS. I WILL KEEP IN CONTACT." With that, I darted off towards Spencer's house in my car.

After a 10 minute drive, I ran up the driveway after parking and stifled a laugh. I like going on missions.

Instead of knocking, I simply barged into the Hasting's residence. Maybe I could catch Spencer doing or watching something embarrassing. Instead, what I saw made me stop, drop my jaw, and squeal the loudest squeal I ever have made.

There. On the couch. Was Spencer. And… Aria. And what were they doing?

Kissing.

That's what.

I guess the mission is off.

"SO YOU BETTER AS HELL TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPENED!" I shouted at my friends. A rose tinted shade rose to each girls' face. Smiling, I took a few steps forward, sat in a chair facing them, resting me elbows on the coffee table between us, placing my head on my fists, not being able to contain my goofy grin.

"You don't have to tell me now. But don't expect me to say this again when Emily gets here. I just texted her," I taunted and Spencer smacking my head and Aria flopped backwards on the couch.

This should be good.

Well, it was. Until my phone chimed. Expecting it to be Em, I happily pulled my phone out. But no. I saw the words 'Unknown Sender,' sprawled across my screen. My heart pounded viciously in my chest as I click 'open.'

_Look at the happy, new couple. There won't be anything to look at once you're done with your new mission. You know what to do, Han. –A_

A… wanted me to break up Sparia? They didn't even do anything wrong!

I could feel my bottom lip quiver and realized how pathetic I really was at this point. I was about to cry because I was going to wreak my best friends happiness. Shouldn't they be the ones upset? That I was about to break them up? That I was A? It didn't matter if they didn't know. They'll feel so betrayed when they find out… about everything. Yet here I was, about to start bawling. Who am I to feel upset? I'm the one who joined. It didn't matter that I was backed into a corner; I still coulda figured out some way to protect Emily without joining. I'm going to hurt them more. Especially Emily. Maybe it'll be Spence and Aria who'll hate me the most since I'm going to have to break them up.

Why does it seem like I have no choices anymore? No control over anything, or any make any decisions for myself.

I have to find a way to get back on the top.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I'll update once I get 7 reviews! Or maybe for less reviews if you REALLY want me to update ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know I said that I would update after 7 reviews, buuuuuut…. Yeah. I promise, though, from now on, when I say that, I really will update. I've just been busy since my older sister is graduating high school. Which means she's going to college, which means she's moving out, FINALLY! Terrible thing to say, I know, but my sister has been nothing but upright rude to me since I was nine.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Hanna P.O.V.<p>

I'm not exactly positive what to do with myself now. Surely I can't just quit with no questions asked, right? A wouldn't let that happen. But how did Toby ever get off the team? He doesn't work for A anymore, that much I'm sure of. I should talk to him… explain to him that I joined to protect Emily, and he wouldn't be a hypocrite and judge since he did the exact same for Spencer. Hopefully he won't mind me stopping by the loft. After all, it's not like he hates me. He doesn't hate any of us, really.

Midway through Spencer explaining to us what happened and why and how she and Aria just now got together, I said, "I have to pick up some things for my mom."

Emily and Aria exchanged a glance and looked back in my direction. "Um… okay?" Aria replied. I got up and grabbed my keys, ignoring Spencer asking why I was so jumpy.

I probably should've acted less suspicious. But it's sorta difficult when I'm so on edge. I'm really hoping Toby is home. I'm not sure how much more I can take of the guilt.

As soon as I arrived at The Brew, I ordered two coffee's and headed up the stairs behind the lounge. I knocked on the light colored door, and after a moment, it swung open. Toby looked mildly confused, but maintained a welcoming grin. He motioned his arm towards the living space, silently telling me to come in. I handed the steaming cup to him.

"Sorry, I don't really know how you take it," I apologized and he chuckled.

"No worries," he assured me. "I dated Spencer for so long that I got used to taking it black."

After our laughter died down, and we took our seats across from each other, he looked at me and asked, "So, not to sound rude, but how come you're here?"

My smiled faded quickly and he looked slightly alarmed.

"Um," I began awkwardly, prying he would take this news alright, "you know how you sort of joined the –A team to protect Spencer? And all of us?"

He nodded a little, oblivious as to where I was going with this.

"We know you're off the team. But… you know about me and Emily, I'm guessing. And I love her, and I need to protect her, and… well… -A sortakindaforcedmetojointheteamtomakesureEmilydoesn'tgethurtandineedawayoutoftheteambecauseidon'twannabepartofitanymoreandsinceyougotofficametogetadvicefromyouandpleasedon'tjudgesinceyoudidthesameforSpencerandbreatheHanna," I took a deep breath after squinting. When I got no response I timidly opened one eye to see Toby staring at me in complete confusion.

"What?" was the only thing he said.

I took a shaky breath and repeated myself more calmly. "-A forced me to join the team to assure Emily's safety. I need to get off the team because I don't wanna hurt the girls. Since you got off I came to see how you did it. And please don't judge since did the same for Spence."

Toby was silent for a moment as he leaned back towards the cushion of the couch. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was in a slight frown. His eyes were unreadable and I started to get nervous that he was angry.

I opened my mouth to defend myself when he spoke.

"I understand. I get it. I'm here for you, okay?"

I snapped my mouth shut and my eyes went wide. I wasn't sure whether or not to smile, so I nodded furiously instead.

Toby grinned. "I know you want to get off, but it takes time. The first thing you have to do is tell them. Tell the girls. Everything, okay? Don't leave one detail out. I'm positive that they'll understand."

I felt a shudder go down my spine and something deep in my conscious was screaming that something would go wrong.

I sucked in a breath and asked, "then what?"  
>Toby put a hand on his chin and leaned forward once more. "Well, I didn't get the chance to tell you girls on my own. But after you found out, I gradually became disconnected to the team. Block all unknown numbers. Ignore any notes pinned on your property. Don't go to any more meetings. But make sure that the girls are safe, or –A will get to them and use them as a way to force you to be more active. But, if you make sure they're alright, -A leaves you alone." He paused. "Actually, they leave you alone in the sense of they don't make you go back on the team. But it also means that you're their next target. SO be ready to get some serious backlash once you're off."<p>

I nodded thoughtfully, taking in all the information. _Spencer would be taking notes on this._

"I can be with you, Han, if you want."

My head shot up at him. What the hell was he trying to imply? "Um, excuse me?"

He looked puzzled as to why the tone in my voice was so snappy until he laughed. "No, I mean I can be with you when you tell the girls if you'd like. And I can help keep an eye on them once you're ignoring the team, and I can you help deal with whatever –A will throw at you."

"I… I think I should tell the girls on my own. I'll call you when that's done, but I'll definitely need your help with the rest."

Toby gave me a curt nod. "'Course."

* * *

><p>The drive back to Spencer's was short and silent. I didn't bother keeping the radio on because the only types of songs I came across were things like "Back Stabbers," by the O' Jays and, "We Used to be Friends," by Dandy Warhols, and it was really starting to freak me out and get me down.<p>

I half hoped the girls would still be at Spencer's so I can get it over with and tell them so I can get off the team and let Toby know how it went, but part of me wants them to have gone home so I don't have to say anything to them.

I temporarily stopped the car at the last turn down the street, where I would see if they were there or not with their cars. I took a deep inhale and let my fingers run through every stand of my blonde hair, the silky feel soothing my slightly since it reminds me of when Emily does the same to my head when we cuddle.

Pushing down on the gas and turning, I approached the Hastings and Dilaurentis homes. There were the same amount of cars in the driveway as there were when I left. So the girls were all still there… great…

At the sound of my car door closing, a curtain in one of the living room windows was pulled to the side, followed by Spencer opening the front door. I awkwardly walked inside and closed the door behind me. I continuously poked my right hand with my left index finger in front of my chest as I shifted my weight from side to side.

"Um… I didn't actually have any errands to run," I announced and they didn't look surprised, but instead slightly worried.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, we figured." She then stood up and took a step closer to me. "Han, whatever's going on, you can tell us," she motioned to the two girls behind her.

I couldn't make eye contact with them and continued to fidget around. I was literally shaking in my actual boots, and finally looked down. "I know I can… that's why I'm telling you what I'm about to tell you."

The sitting girls stood up and went next to out petite friend. I released a shaky breath and peered up before darting my attention back down to an itsy bitsy mark on one of the floorboards. "Please, guys, _please_ don't hate me. I didn't really have a choice, unless I wanted one of you- or all of you- to get hurt."

Spencer took another step forward with her arms crossed. "What exactly are you trying to say here?" I flinched at the bitterness and venom in her tone.

"I-I… I j-joined the team. The A-team…" I confessed in a whispery, shaky voice.

When I felt a sudden jolt and sting across my face, I looked up at a steaming Spencer. I expected her to be the least mad of all of them! She did the same exact thing as what I did- or am doing- now! And she just slapped me!

…Spencer just… slapped me? My best friend? So, she really is mad? If she is, and she joined at one point to, Aria must be just as upset, if not more so. And Emily… dammit. Emily is probably taking this the worst. After all it is her girlfriend who betrayed her, not _just_ her best friend. She must despise me.

Only then did I realized that only Emily and I remained in the room. Ar and Spence must've stormed off already.

So why did Emily stay? Is it because she's not actually mad?

"Han…" I heard her whisper delicately and I shot my head up, only to be met with my teary girlfriend. "How… you know, y-you know that joining to protect us doesn't work. Toby did it, Spencer did it. So why did you do it anyways? We all agreed that no matter what, or who is at stakes, none of us were to join the team again. We promised each other. W-we trusted each other. We trusted you."

I felt a heavy blanket wrap it's way around my heart, slow down it's beating to a dangerously low speed, and squeeze it until I thought it would crush it. It stretched its cold self out and consumed my whole body in an icy sheet. It molted around my head and brain and all I could think of was how I lost my friends trying to protect them.

How come Spencer was so lucky? How come she was forgiven before being slapped, before feeling this freezing layer make its way through her? It can't just be because we promised never to go on the team, right? Maybe I deserve this. I deserve this and I don't deserve my friends, or Emily.

"I still love you, Hanna. Okay? I always will. I just… I don't want to believe that you thought this was an alright thing to do. I- me a-and the girls just need some time. We aren't over okay, please don't think we are."

I still couldn't look her in the eye and let her see how pathetic I am for crying when I have no right to. I nodded at her statement, happy we weren't done for, but felt a disconnection from her I've never felt before.

Emily seemed a little hesitant to leave, but finally turned towards the door. She opened it, and halfway out, she looked at me and said, "Spencer will be back here soon. I suggest getting out of her way. I don't want her to hurt you again."

She swung around again and paused once more before adding, "And please, Han, d-don't hurt yourself. Don't do something stupid." And just like that she was gone.

I stood still for a long moment. My hands were at my sides, my balls in fists as the flow of tears slowed down. The warm, saltwater that was now drying on my left cheek hurt the red mark left there from Spencer's hand.

Just as I started to leave, the Hastings front door open, and I feared Spencer was back to… I don't know, beat me up or something. But instead it was the remainder of the Hastings family, Melissa, Veronica and Peter stopped when the saw me standing halfway in the kitchen, half in the living room.

I felt a cool hand run down my arms and glanced up at Mrs. Hastings. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

I nodded hastily and wiped at tear away. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I-I'm sorry for this. I'll be on my way." I pulled back. I don't deserve Veronica's care, either.

I paused near the door the same way Em did. "C-could you please tell Spencer that I didn't mean for it to happen and that I'm sorry?"

Peter nodded, even though he looked as equally confused as his wife, but Melissa eyed me suspiciously, with a hint of empathy deep inside. Or maybe it was all just pity. I _did_ look like a fool now after all.

I made my way outside and towards my car when I heard the front door open and shut, followed by feet on the stairs. I saw Melissa hurrying towards me.

She looked at me with a certain shade of understanding that made the ice blanket inside me rip a bit, like it was being torn apart.

Melissa looked at me. Her eyes shone like mine do when I actually understand or figure out a math problem. She nodded her head like she knew what was happening and only uttered one word at first:

"-A."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So hehee… not the way you thought the girls would take it huh? At least Hannily isn't over! And Hanna has Toby to help her out! And what do you think is up with Melissa? **

**I actually promise this time that I'll update once I get… let's make it 10 reviews? **


	10. Chapter 10

Hanna P.O.V.

"-A" Melissa stated confidently.

I jerked back a bit and looked at her in confusion. "Um… wait, what?"

Melissa kept her strong posture. "You're on the team."

I was stunned that she knew this, and questioned, "How do you know that?"

Melissa simply looked me dead in the eye, and I suddenly felt extremely exposed. I looked down in shame and Melissa nodded. But it's what she said next that surprised me.

"I'm sorry for making you join."

My head was up so quick I nearly got whiplash. "W-what?"

Melissa mimicked my previous position with her head down in guilt and shame. "I joined, too. In a way. I didn't know it had anything to do with the A-team, and suddenly Wilden died and we were… tossed off to the next group trying to hurt people, and that was all the A's."

I wasn't sure how to respond since I had so many questions floating in my head, and apparently Melissa noticed and said, "Why don't we go out somewhere and talk about this?"

I nod in agreement, and as we climb in my car and realize that Toby should know this too. He's in this with me now, we both said so, and if Melissa and I are both trying to get out of the team, the three of us can work together. "We should go to The Brew. If you're anything like Spencer," I began, turning my head towards the eldest Hastings, "then you should be all over getting some more caffeine."

Melissa laughed with a bob of her head. "Sounds like a plan."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The drive wasn't long, and there was little traffic. We took our seats in a beige colored, semi-circle booth after ordering. I wasn't sure if telling Melissa about asking Toby to meet me here was a good idea. After all, she _is_ his ex-girlfriends older sister. But then again, I don't want here to be angry at the surprise.

"So, I talked to Toby earlier today. He's gotten off the team, so I figured to go to him for help. He's, uh, gonna be helping me out, and I figured he could be of aid to both of us actually," I informed her, and her expression was hard to tell.

"Hmm… okay. Smart," she replied easily and I perked up.

"You're... you're okay with talking to him?"

Melissa looked up in confusion. "Yeah, of course. He never did anything bad to me, and he and Spencer ended on good terms. If he can help you, he'll be able to help me since we're in the same situation."  
>I felt relief flood through me. I was worried she would shut off when he came and wouldn't give me any answers.<p>

Now I just have to hope Toby is okay with helping out both of us… I didn't exactly tell him we would have company in that text.

A moment later, I saw a waving hand, and when I looked up I saw Toby walking over from the other side of the café. He noticed the dark haired girl, but must've assumed it was one of my friends, since he had no strange reaction. In fact, he seemed happy… almost proud of me. He must think that things went well when I told the girls.

I scooted over to the inside of the booth so he could get on the end. He reached us and turned to see who he probably thought was Emily. His face twisted into one of fearful confusion.

"Uh, hello Melissa. How have you been?" The blue-eyed boy obviously felt awkward as he stiffened out from next to me.

I rolled my eyes at his formalness and leaned against the table. "Toby, she's here because we both need your help. Melis-" I looked at the older girl, silently asking if I should be the one to tell him what she's told me. A confirmative nod gave me my permission.

I took in a gulp of fresh air and recalled everything Melissa has informed me on today. "Melissa joined that team with Wilden to protect Spencer and her family. After he… died, that team seemed to just mold into the A-team and they started getting orders from them. Shauna is was with that Wilden group, too, and is in on the A game, but no one knows about Jenna, who was helping Wilden as well. You already know I want out of the team, Melissa does too since joining –A wasn't what she signed up for."

Toby looked a little shell shocked for a second, slowly absorbing the new information. He nodded equally as slow and looked at me. "Did you tell the girls this yet? Maybe they'll be able to put together how the Wilden team was… or _IS_ connected to –A. And Jenna and Shauna, too."

I immediately looked down at the mention of 'the girls,' and Melissa shifted on the other side of me.

"What?" I heard him ask. "What is it?"  
>I kept my steady gaze down at the little sugar packet on the table. "We… haven't told the girls about any of the stuff Melissa told me."<br>I wasn't sure if he put it together that they didn't take it well. "Why not?" He inquired.

Okay… so he _didn't_ figure it out on his own.

I refused to look up into questioning eyes. I refused to let any tears fall. I've let enough seep through already today; I don't need to be even _more_ dehydrated.

"Well if I went up to tell them, Spencer would probably slap me again for even coming within a 50 foot radius of her and the others."

The crystal blue orbs shot open. "Wait… they didn't take it well? When you told them?"

I whipped my head back and forth, indicating 'no.'

Toby sunk down in the seat and fiddled with the straw on the table. "Damn…" he muttered.

The awkward silence that followed the conversation was so unbearable and undeniably uncomfortable that Hanna giggle. She tried to stifle it but she tends to laugh in situations like these.

The little sound seemed to bring the other two out of their trances and Toby sprung back to sitting upright.

"We are going to do this," he declared.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Do what, exactly?"

He seemed more confident, now, like he just got some brilliant idea. "We have to work together. I've gotten off the A-team before, now you two have to. We all joined for the same reason, too: to protect people. If the three of us manage to work out a way to stay under –A's radar and keep the people we are trying to protect form getting hurt, then things will work out. We can get the girls to forgive you, Han," he said shifting towards me, "while getting you off the team."  
>Now he swiveled towards the raven haired girl. "And we can also get you out of it and make sure Spencer isn't upset at you all at the same time. But if you stay on long enough, you can gather some information and with three head put together and we can get some answers. Then the girls will definitely forgive you!"<p>

I threw a sideways glance at Melissa and looked back a Toby. "Good idea and all… but how exactly do we get information? Besides trying to protect, we also joined the team to get answers and haven't gotten any."  
>Toby's eyes shined with excitement. "But that's when the three of us were <em>alone<em>. We didn't have each other to discuss this with and now we do! Even the tiniest hints can lead up to a big revelation, and with the three of us, we can gather all those little things."  
>Melissa pondered on the idea for a bit.<p>

"Okay. Let's do it," she said.

I nodded but stopped myself. "Woah, woah, woah. Wait. I don't want to stay on the A-team for a second longer than I have to."

The boy gave a half-hearted shrug. "Like I said, once we get answers and go to the girls, they definitely won't be pissed off at you, Hanna. And Melissa, once you tell Spencer, she'll probably be mad, too, but giving them what they want will make them ease up and forgive you guys."  
>He had a point… but was getting some questions closed really worth staying on the A-team a while longer?<p>

Well… if staying on leads to answers and answers lead to the girls- _Emily_- taking me back, then yeah. It's worth it. And I won't be alone. I have Toby and Melissa, and even if Mel did seem like a suspect before, she can't be one now after completely opening up to us.

Melissa folded her hands, and a determined look spread across her face. "So where do we start?"

I looked at Toby and we looked back to our new partner with a sorrowful glance. I spoke up before the sandy haired boy could. "You should probably tell Spencer that you're in on the whole –A thing."

There goes the look of determination.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Sorry that there was no Hannily this chapter, and that it was short. And I promise that Hanna and Emily will make up soon! Within the next three or four chapters, since I have to continue what I started here with the Toby/Melissa/Hanna friendship/partnership. Leave review letting me know what you thought! Sorry if you don't like it :P How 'bout 10 reviews for another update?**


End file.
